


Suncity

by jonghotz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SeongJoong are parents, Teen Romance, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghotz/pseuds/jonghotz
Summary: There is so much history in these streets.





	1. Park-Kim residency

The Park-Kim residency was calm, that happened once in a blue moon, that's why Seonghwa took his time. Closing his eyes and breathing the fresh air of one of the last summer days. No work today, the house for him alone since his husband and kids were all out. It was just him, himself and he.

And even if he loved and wanted to be outside, the sun in California seemed to shine brighter than ever today. Inside, their AC was on, hitting him on his face as soon as he get back in. Seonghwa loved their neighborhood, where the gardens were well taken care of and people were so nice it was almost fake and there was not a sound, because cars barely passed by since it was private. But he didn't want to get a sunburn, he managed to not get one all summer, now was not the time.

"Dad!" _Damn_. "Dad! Are you home?"

Mingi's voice rumbled through the whole house, getting to Seonghwa's ears where he was in the kitchen.

"Yes?" He called his son.

"Dad! Jongho is here! We are gonna be on my room."

"Okay." He called when he already heard his son and friend's steps up the stairs.

Goodbye peace.

-

Not even half an hour of listening to the teenangers' laugh on the second floor of the house, the door opened again.

"Hello, dad." Yeosang said, when he joined him on the kitchen, way more calmed than his younger brother.

"Hello." Seonghwa said with a smile. His older son taking a seat on the kitchen's island. "Hungry?"

The boy thought about it for a while, but then give a negative with his head. "Eat at McDonalds with the boys."

Seonghwa didn't suppress his discontent, letting a huff out. "You have decent food at home. You know how bad fast food is for your body? Stop eating that!"

"Sorry! It was just one time." Yeosang pouted, knowing that will win his father's heart.

"Don't do that! And stop eating shitty food." Seonghwa continued. He was currently making some gluten free cookies.

"'Kay." Yeosang stood up from where he was, stealing some of the mix with his finger before getting out of his father's way as fast as possible. "Gonna be upstairs, call me if you need help. Bye."

Seonghwa was glad there were so many people on the house right now and many more to come, probably. Because he made more mix than he wanted, and there was no way he was letting his kids eat all those peanut butter-chocolate cookies, even when they were the healthiest a cookie could be, there was no way they were eating that much sugar. He knew his kids very well.

-

"Are you making cookies?" San screamed as soon as he entered the house and get a hint of the smell that was flooding around. "I love cookies!"

Not twenty seconds after he was on the kitchen next to his father and his older brother.

It was snack time at their house, around four in the evening -always the same time since they adopted their Yeosang fourteen years ago-.

On that day: Yeosang had left early in the morning, he had planned a day with his Friends -they probably went to the beach, they always did- and came back a few hours after lunch. Mingi and San left after lunch and now, three hours later they were all back.

There was not a peace day for Seonghwa, not even on his free day.

"How was your day?" The adult asked, handing an already cooled cookie to his son.

"Good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." He say, mouth definitely still full. "Can I take a few cookies? I'm going to Woo's house." Even when Seonghwa was pretty sure the other boy was the one his son was with before he came back home.

"Don't you spend way too much time on his house?" Yeosang asked after sipping from his smoothie.

"Your problem is?" San asked, then taking a few cookies from his father. "Be back later." He called when he was already half out the kitchen.

"Better be here for dinner!" Seonghwa called. "What's with him and Wooyoung?" He was now putting the remain smoothie in the fridge when he asked his other son. Making sure San was out of the house.

"Don't know, don't care." Yeosang plainly said, drinking more from his smoothie.

"Dad!" Mingi screamed, again, from up the stairs. "We hungry!"

"Come eat then."

"What you got?" He already had one of his hands on the treats, so Seonghwa didn't really know why he was asking.

"Cookies and you guys want some smoothie?"

"Does it have milk?" Jongho, who was taking a seat next to Yeosang asked.

"Yes, but is dairy free, so you can have some." A vase was already in front of him, and he knew better than turning whatever Seonghwa offered you down.

"Thank you."

"You lactose intolerant?" Yeosang suddenly asked him.

"Yes."

And Seonghwa tried to suppress the smile forming on his face as he saw the red on Jongho's checks. This boy had the biggest infatuation with his son, not that he would say anything, as long as he knew Jongho was heterosexual as he have meet a few of his girlfriends. But it was still cute to watch him go all shy with Yeosang from time to time.

-

It wasn't until dinner was almost ready that Hongjoong get home.

"Hello." The slightly younger man called, kissing his husband on the check and sitting right next to him on the sofa. "How was your day off?"

"Not as off as I expected." Seonghwa said half laughing.

"Would you rather be on the clinic?"

"No way. But it was calm for around two hours."

"That's way more than last time." Seonghwa laugh at that.

"Definitely. I don't want to sound like a bad parent, but I'm dying for them to go back to school."

"I don't. This is Yeo's last year. Next year he is going to college, I'm not ready for that." By now Hongjoong was snuggled by his husband side. He have been getting really sentimental lately with the whole 'kids growing up' thing.

The TV was on, Seonghwa was watching the news when the other get home. As a background sound they got the kids' laughs from upstairs. Mingi was on his room, still with Jongho, who seemed to live more on this house than on his own. San was on Wooyoung's house, probably coming soon and Yeosang was somewhere in the house, probably outside, Seonghwa was sure he heard a car parking on their entry half an hour ago and their door opening.

Everything was nice.


	2. San and Wooyoung

It was their first weekend since school started on Monday. San just wanted to lay around on his room, complain about how hot it was outside even when their AC was all cold it could be thanks to his father.

But he had homework to do, because instead of doing it last night as he used to when he was younger, he went out with his boyfriend -not sure about that, they never actually talked about what they were, but San liked to believe Wooyoung was his boyfriend-.

Back to the homework, he woke up around 10 am, went to the bathroom and then downstairs, hoping to see at least someone from his family, but there was no luck. His parents were probably at work, Yeosang and Mingi probably sleeping or just being lazy on their rooms -pretty sure Mingi was sleeping, because that kid needs like twelve hours to be actually rested-.

He put the coffee machine on, then the toaster and get some eggs from the fridge, just to notice that his father have done the work for him -bless his soul-. So he took the scrambled eggs out of the fridge. Just in time for his coffee to be done and for Yeosang to enter the kitchen.

"Morning." His older brother said, he was already all dressed, ready to go out -or ready to come back home, _was he out the whole night?_ -.

"Where are you going?" San decided to ask, just to be sure, while waiting for his toast to be done and for the microwave to end with the eggs.

"Just coming back." Yeosang said, putting a cherry on his mouth.

"You were out all night?" And he was genuinely shocked. _What was his brother doing out all night? Where was he?_

"Yunho's house." Yeosang simply said. "But his family is going to their grandma's house in a few hours so..." He trailed of, now focusing on drinking the coconut water he just took.

"Does papa knows about this?" San asked while making his toast, with all the ingredients ready, he even offered one to Yeosang, who gladly took it and show him a smile.

"Nope." He sweetly asked with a smile on his face. "And you will tell him nothing." That was a warning and he knew his brother well, so he better hear him.

"Okay." San couldn't actually care less, he was just shocked and also curious about what was going on between Yunho and his brother. Because they seemed to be the same best friends they have always been, but not at the same time. Weird, but not his business, but he was also really curious, and not that he could shut up, so he did it. "Are you two dating?"

"That's like, the third time you have asked me this week, and the answer is still the same."

True.

"Sorry." He mumbled in a sad pout while munching his toast.

They eat in silence, until Yeosang was done and stood up.

"Gotta sleep the whole morning, or at least try. So until lunchtime don't even try to talk with me." Always so rude.

"Okay." San said smiling. After finishing his food, he also went up, to start doing his homework.

It took him around two hours to finish most of it, snapping out of the bliss he was into when he heard a door on the hallway closing really loudly -must be Mingi-.

He decided it was the way the universe choose to tell him it was enough. So he laid down on bed, taking his phone that he have been using to listen to some music. There were lots of messages from his group of friends, a gif battle it seems, always funny, so he took his time laughing at it, kinda sad that he wasn't there, because he had some good reaction pics he got from Twitter.

And then some messages from Wooyoung, a good morning one, then him asking if he could come over and then lots of questions marks, even the emoji ones. San rolled his eyes, always so impatient, and was thought about calling him for amoment, but decided to text him back just in case he was doing something important.

Of course he can come over, they could have lunch together and his parents wouldn't be home until the night.

It took Wooyoung around ten minutes to answer, and another ten to get to San house. He heard a hunk outside and then a call appeared on his phone. He didn't bothered in answering, just walking down the stairs and opening the door, to saw Wooyoung standing there, a smile on his face.

"Hello." They said at the same time, just to laugh together too.

"Come." And like that Wooyoung was on his house, backpack and all. "Was the backpack for?" He asked curious.

"Homework, and also my mom make some kimchi and she wanted your parents to have some." Wooyoung was taking his shoes off.

"My parents love your mother's kimchi. Now Seonghwa is gonna call her and they will spent three hours on the phone again." He said laughing, walking to the kitchen, Wooyoung close behind him.

They let the kimchi on the fridge, get some water and went upside, just to find Mingi about to get out of his room.

"Morning, Mings." San greeted with a smile, slowly opening the door to his room.

"Hi." His younger brother said, a smile also on his face. "Won't be here for lunch. Going to Jongho's house." And with that he was gone. "Teenangers _."_ He mumbled under his breathe.

"LMAO." Wooyoung said out loud, and San wanted to rip his head off right there, like one of those mantis he have seen on documentaries.

"My God." He said under his breath before getting into his room and closing the door behind them.

"Wanna do the homework? I started a while ago, but still." He knew the answer, because Wooyoung was already laying down on his bed, ready to just stay there and do nothing.

"I just bring the homework because that's what I told my mom, but I don't want to." And he was pouting, who was he to do such a thing. _He had no business being that cute._

"And what do you want to do instead?" San asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Kiss." And he was on his elbows, looking at San with that smile of him. Cute.

"Okay, we can do that." He wasn't one to say no to that.

So San climbed to bed, straddling Wooyoung's lap, and leaning down to kiss him.

-

They spent around twenty minutes making out, only stopping when they got interrupted by a knock on his door. Damn.

"What?" He screamed over Wooyoung's shoulder that was now over him.

"I'm leaving!" Mingi screamed back.

"Okay! Bye!" And so he went back to kissing, only to be interrupted agin three minutes later by his door opening.

"Yeosang!" He screamed as he saw his older brother standing there.

"I told you not to scream! That I was sleeping!" His brother looked like he had just woke up from a really deep nap -because he probably did-.

"I'm sorry! It was Mingi!" He screamed and he heard a complaining noise from somewhere down the house, his younger brother was somewhere down there.

"Whatever." Yeosang let out an annoying noise. "Also, stop being so disgusting. I will tell papa what are you doing so he won't let Wooyoung in anymore." After that, he closed the door.

"Did your brother just-?" Wooyoung started.

"Knock the next time, asshole!" San screamed, shutting him up.

"I will tell papa!" Yeosang screamed back.

"Are you and Wooyoung dating?" Mingi asked from somewhere, still in the house.

"Leave me alone!" He was so done with his brothers. They were so annoying.

"They didn't knew about us?" Wooyoung tried to ask again, now sitting in front of him.

"I never told them anything." San answered sincerely.

"Oh." Was all he got. Wooyoung standing out of the bed.

"What?" He asked.

"I just thought they knew. I already told my mom, so I thought you have done the same."And he looked so sad.

"Are we dating?" San asked in a low voice, actually scared of asking it.

"I mean, yes. Or are you seeing someone else?" Wooyoung also sounded so scared when he asked, looking everywhere but San.

"What? No! Is just that you have never actually say it, so I didn't knew. But I want to be your boyfriend." Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

Another ten minutes they spent making out.

"I will tell my parents today. Do you wanna stay for dinner and be there?" He asked once they were lying in bed, legs tangled. San slowly caressing Wooyoung's hair.

"Hell no." Wooyoung said shaking his head. "I don't know which of your fathers is more scary, so I ain't doing that."

"And you will just let me do it alone?" San asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I would rather live."

-

With that San was alone.

His father -Seonghwa-, make it home around ten minutes ago, and he was on the kitchen with him, helping with dinner -he was just looking, actually-.

"How was your day?" San asked.

"Nice, not many things to do." Seonghwa casually commented. "How about yours?"

"So I did some homework and then Wooyoung came." And just as he was talking Yeosang entered the kitchen.

"What about him?" His older brother asked. And San meet his eyes, pleading through them for him to shut up and not say a thing. "Need help?" He added fast.

"No, we are done." Their father said, looking at both of their sons with a smile. "What about your day?" He asked at the older.

"I slept till really late, and then went to the beach with the boys." Yeosang then occupied himself with a cherry.

"You better do your homework tomorrow them." Seonghwa warned.

"Yes, sir." His older brother said with a smile. "Will be up, call me if you need anything."

And so silence felt on the kitchen, San was about to pass out. The only time their fathers have been on this situation was one year ago when Yeosang told them about that one boyfriend he had that lasted like two months. So this was still new for all of them.

"Dad." He started, his father answered with a sound, letting him know he was listening. "I'm dating Wooyoung." San decided that blurting it out will be the best, and so he did.

"Okay." Was his father answer. _That's all?_  "You know your father is gonna suffer a heart attack, right?"

"Help me." He mumbled, walking to his father to hug him.

"Don't worry, it will be okay. For how long?"

"A month." San said from his shoulder.

"Thanks for trusting in me."

-

Hongjoong did, indeed, almost had a mental breakdown when San let him know an hour later while they were having dinner.

"Okay." His father said after a while. "Not a big deal." He said with a smile, as if he wasn't about to pass out two minutes ago.

"So can he stay here some nights?" And the whole family looked at him with big eyes, and now he was pretty sure that will be the end of his father.

"Seonghwa." Hongjoong started. "Oh my God, Seonghwa." He called for his husband again, who was too worried with laughing to attend it.


	3. Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for reading first of all and this was just to let you know that the previous chapter have been finally edited so there are less mistakes. Nothing major changed, just wanted you guys to know. Thank you for reading once again! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter<3

Yeosang got his sexual awaken when he was around 10 years old. Ever since then he had know that he indeed rather guys more than girls, seeing his parents show their love so freely make him never seen anything wrong with what he was doing. He could express it, talk with his brother about that guy he liked from high school. The only problem here was getting getting feedback. So for a long time he would just kiss boys and that would be it.

That's why he was so jealous of San, who was right now sitting on the couch next to Wooyoung, both watching some stupid video on Instagram or something, paying no attention to the episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved that Yeosang decided to put on the TV.

Disgusting.

It have been three weeks since the announcement of them dating and Yeosang was already sick of them. It was jealousy -he knew- that he was just sitting there, watching the two boyfriends being extremely yet grossly cute. Yeosang wanted to leave.

"Hey!" Mingi screamed as he entered the living room, dropping himself down next to Wooyoung, who ruffled his hair and went back to San's phone.

Not a minute later Jongho get in, sitting slowly next to Yeosang, showing him a sweet smile. From somewhere in the middle of the couch Yeosang heard Mingi snort.

"Hi." The younger boy said, eyes big and now focussing on the TV.

"Hello Ho. How are you?" Yeosang asked, ignoring the funny looks both of his brother where showing Jongho's way.

Yeosang knew -he wasn't dumb- he knew that Jongho had a crush, no that wasn't the proper way to refer to it, he was just infatuated by him. It was cute, he find himself thinking, Jongho was two years younger and have been coming to their house ever since he and Mingi became best friends way back, when they both started going to the same dance classes. It was cute because everytime he would come home, always -he lived there practically- and if Yeosang was around he would get all red and shy and would even stutter when talking.

Yeosang didn't want to admit it, because Jongho was barely a teen and he have known him since he was five but it did get his self esteem high, knowing that someone was indeed attracted by him.

-

They stay like that for at least five more episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved, until their father -Hongjoong- get home.

"Oh! Look! What a beautiful surprise, all my favourite boys here together." And he went down kissing one and each of them in the forehead, even Wooyoung, but not without throwing him a fake mad look after.

"Well, you guys staying for dinner right?" He asked but he knew that now nobody was going to say 'no' -all their friends were lowkey scared of Hongjoong-. "I'm not the best cooker in the world but Seonghwa won't be here until probably ten or so..." And he spaced out, as he uses to when he is thinking about how to solve a problem. "I will just order some pizza, does that sounds good?" He said with a smile and not even waiting for an answer he get upstairs.

After the pizza got there and Yeosang was on his second slice, Wooyoung pointed at his phone.

"Who is texting you that much?" He asked -mouth full- making San look at him with some disgust.

Yeosang looked down at his screen, just to check that yes, it was still Yunho. He then proceed to turn it around, not wanting to answer, at least not right now.

"Just Yunho, he probably got out of training or something now." He tried to sound as disinterested as he could.

He didn't miss the confused looks San was sending his way -but he also decided to ignore that for a while-.

Once everyone was gone, and Seonghwa was home, looking kinda mad that they had pizza for dinner instead of something healthier. But Hongjoong kissed him so he went back to a good mood practically instantly.

Disgusting.

-

"Can I get in?" And it was so surprising San knocked and not just barged in without a warning as he uses too that it had Yeosang looking up from his phone bewildered.

"Um yeah?" He said sitting up from his bed. "What do you want?" Yeosang asked, suspicion all over his face.

"Nothing. Just want you to answer." San was now sitting by his side. Also weird.

"What?" He knew what -once again, Yeosang was not dumb-.

"What's going on with you and Yunho?" Oh, this again. "Because you are always talking with him and on weekends you spent the night at his house."

Yeosang could only bring himself to roll his eyes.

"How many times have you asked me this already?"

"No." San laughed. "I used you to ask you if you two were dating, know I'm asking you what is going on between you and that dumb giant."

And they both laughed, because Yunho was dumb, yes. But cutely dumb.

"He is kinda dumb, yes." He decided to comment instead. "But he is like puppy dumb."

San snorted. "You are so whipped."

"Talks the one that is dating the kid that once bathed himself on the mud at the school yard." The elder brother showed him his tongue. As a paidback San punched him pretty hard on his arm. "Bitch."

"Answer me."

"Ugh, Sani, I don't know." Because he surely didn't knew what was going on, not in their relationship, but with himself.

"Have you two ever kissed?" His younger brother looked like he was trying to solve the biggest mystery in the world. Probably many chapters of Deadly Women on his back.

"No, we haven't." And Sad gasped, but like, a really big gasp.

"What?" He screamed with that loud voice of him. "I thought you two have been fucking this whole time."

And now was Yeosang time to look scandalized. "No!"  _ Was San nuts?  _ "How many times has Wooyoung blowed you up that you are losing this many brain cells?"

"That's nothing of our interest. But if you want to know-"

"I don't." Yeosang intertwined as fast as he could.

San didn't mind, it seems. "Not as many as I would like to." And he looked like he was about to fake tear up. "But this ain't about me. This is about you. Tell me."

"What?"

"Oh right, I didn't ask you any questions." And he spaced up, just like Hongjoong. Yeosang was scared about how sometimes they acted so alike. "But, do you like him?"

That was a question he couldn't answer. "I don't know."

"Don't lie at me."

"I ain't lying. I don't know if I like him that way. I like him as a friend, I am sure of that. But do I want to take the next step? I ain't so sure about that part. I don't even know if he is bisexual or interested in guys in any way." And that was the total true, and San seemed to agree with it.

"True, he looks and acts pretty white hetero." He said with a sad voice. "Thank heavens I took Wooyoung out of that path."

"You are the white hetero on your relationship." Yeosang snapped at him. and San looked so offended he flicked him off and stood up, walking to leave the room. "I ain't lying! And you know it!" Yeosang screamed at him when he was closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> updates are probably gonna be slow. I will not let this unfinished, don't worry.  
> you can also check my sns aus on twitter.  
> that's for reading!  
> twitter  
> curious cat


End file.
